Four Months Ago: The Missing Pieces
by Mike Coppola
Summary: The episode "Four Months Ago" revealed a lot, but a lot wasn't shown. This four part story will fill in the missing pieces. Ando and Kaito's search for Hiro, Claire's move to California, and Molly's adoption by Matt and Mohinder will all be explained!
1. Chapter One: Familiar Faces

**FOUR MONTHS AGO: THE MISSING PIECES**

**CHAPTER ONE: FAMILIAR FACES**

**Kirby Plaza**

Ambulances and police arrive at Kirby Plaza. EMT's observe the scene.

"Hey, over here!" Mohinder shouts.

A few guys go over to Mohinder and the injured Matt.

"Geez, what happened to him?" an EMT asks.

Mohinder looks at him like he's crazy.

"He was shot!" he yells at them.

"Sorry. No need to get upset, man," the EMT tells him.

"The man is dying!" Mohinder shouts back.

The angered EMT and a few confused ones begin to move Matt's body. Mohinder sees Molly over by Niki, D.L., and Micah.

"Molly!" Mohinder calls out.

Mohinder runs over to them. Meanwhile, a few EMT's are getting D.L.'s body as well. Molly is still upset, but not crying as much. Micah and Niki are crying though.

"Everything's going to be okay, you hear me?" Niki assures D.L.

D.L. is too weak to really respond. Molly sees Mohinder.

"Mohinder!" she cries out.

The two runs toward each other and hug. Micah sadly looks at them.

"At least her dad is alright," he thinks to himself.

Molly looks confused.

"Where's Officer Parkman?" she asks Mohinder.

Mohinder sees him getting carried away.

"Over there," he points to her.

Molly screams, "No!" and begins to run toward Matt.

"Molly, get back here!" Mohinder orders her.

She doesn't listen and continues to run to Matt. Soon enough, she just reaches him.

"Wait! Don't die Officer Parkman. You're my hero!" she tells him.

Matt gets put in the ambulance. Another ambulance takes D.L.'s body away. HRG and Claire are sitting next to each other at the plaza. HRG tries to comfort her.

"Let's go home," HRG says.

"Home where? House burnt down," Claire reminds him.

"Home is anywhere where our family is together," he comfortably tells her.

She looks at him with a smile.

"You have a plan, right?" she asks.

HRG nods and the two get up. Police officers are investigating the scene. Two detectives are investigating the spot where Peter and Sylar faced off.

"Supposedly, Sylar was killed right here," the first detective reports.

The second detective looks at the spot. There's no body, no blood, no trace of anything.

"Well apparently, he's not here," the second one concludes, "So that means somebody lied."

"Maybe he's not dead," the first one theorizes, "Maybe he's just injured. An injured man can surely escape, can't he?"

"It's possible, but unlikely," the second one responds.

"Well then what is likely? Sylar died and his ghost brought the body with him?" the first one retorts sarcastically.

"Very funny," the second one says in a dry tone.

**Yamagato Industries**

(All dialogue here is in Japanese, and has been translated.)

Ando is sitting in his cubicle. He's clearly bored and is still waiting for Hiro to return. Kaito Nakamura walks down the seemingly endless rows of cubicles. He stops at Ando's and looks him at him with strict eyes. Ando looks at Kaito with frightened eyes. Ando puts on an almost fake smile.

"Good morning, sir. Is there anything you need from me?" Ando asks.

There is a short pause.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter last night," Kaito tells him, "She told me all about it today."

Ando smiles and sighs at the same time.

"You're welcome, sir. I just wanted to make sure your daughter is safe," Ando happily replies.

Kaito gives a short nod, but no smile. He continues walking down the rows of cubicles. The man in the cubicle next to Ando's pops his head out.

"Hey! Ando!", the cubicle worker quietly calls out, "Did you really save Kimiko's life?"

Ando looks over and gives a boastful grin.

"You bet I did."

**Roosevelt Hospital**

Niki, Micah, Mohinder, and Molly are all in the waiting room. All of them have tears in their eyes. Molly looks over at Micah.

"I hope your dad's okay," she sympathetically tells him.

Micah looks at her, tears running down his face.

"Thanks," he sadly says.

They give a small comforting smile at each other.

A doctor enters the waiting room.

"Mohinder Suresh?" the doctor asks.

Mohinder gets up.

"How is he?" Mohinder asks.

"Your husband's fine," the doctor informs him.

Niki ignores that statement but Micah and Molly look confused. Mohinder laughs it off.

"No, no, he's not my..."

The doctor interrupts him.

"Hey, I'm not against any of that. But I don't want to hear about your personal lives, okay?" the doctor interrupts.

Mohinder sighs. This stupid doctor reminds him of the stupid EMT at Kirby Plaza.

"Can we visit him?" Mohinder asks the doctor, a little irritated.

"Sure, but he's not awake yet," the doctor tells him.

"Let's go, Molly," Mohinder tells her.

The two of them go to see Matt. Niki and Micah continue to wait. A saddened Angela Petrelli enters the hospital.

**Lone Pine Hotel **

Sandra and Lyle Bennet are in a hotel room. Sandra is petting Mr. Muggles and Lyle is watching TV. Suddenly, HRG and Claire enter the room.

"How was your trip?" Sandra asks, completely unaware of any previous events.

HRG and Claire look at each other and then look back.

"It was fine," HRG replies.

"And where were you, young lady?" Sandra asks with a strict mother tone.

Claire hesitates for a moment. Her dad covers for her.

"She was just outside, getting fresh air. Nothing wrong," HRG says.

"Oh," Sandra says, somewhat unbelieving.

She continues petting Mr. Muggles.

"Anyways," HRG continues, "We're leaving tomorrow morning. California isn't exactly close, so we should start very early."

"Sounds good to me," Sandra says.

HRG smiles and walks over to her. He kisses her forehead. Claire walks over to Lyle and starts watching TV. She's trying to pretend that nothing happened.

We return to Yamagato Industries.

(Reminder: All dialogue here is in Japanese and has been translated.)

Kaito is in his office, filling out papers. Someone knocks on the door. Kaito looks up, he seems worried about something. Ando enters the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ando nervously asks.

"Sit down, Ando," Kaito orders.

Ando closes the door and sits down in a chair.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Ando asks, still very nervous.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is," Kaito starts, "I need to know something."

"Anything, sir," Ando assures him.

"Good," Kaito continues, "Because I was just wondering where my son is. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Ando panics for a moment, then calms down.

"No sir, I have no idea," Ando lies.

Kaito knows he's lying.

"Stop lying to me, Ando. Somehow you came back here and Hiro didn't. I want to know how and I especially want to know why."

Ando gulps.

"Well sir, you see, he...um, brought me back here," Ando honestly states.

"Then why isn't he here too?" Kaito asks, still suspicious.

"Well sir, he went back to stab the brain man," Ando explains.

Kaito looks down for a moment.

"And he hasn't returned since then?" Kaito asks, hiding his sadness.

"No sir," Ando sadly looks down too.

A long uncomfortable silence fills the room. Kaito breaks the silence.

"Ando, we must find Hiro. I can't let my only son die. Especially since he was supposed to save the world."

Ando nods.

"Yes sir, I agree."

"Good," Kaito replies.

The two of them shake hands.

**Isaac Mendez's Loft**

The same two detectives investigating Sylar enter the loft. They do not have backup. The first detective points his gun at something.

"Oh my...hey, check this out!" the first detective shouts.

The second detective looks over there. The two of them are staring at Isaac's dead rotting body.

"That's disgusting, man," the second one says.

"His head is missing," the first one reminds him.

"We should get some backup," the second one suggests.

A man is standing over the body. The detectives can't see him. The man is Claude. He's holding a painting.

"I better get out of here," Claude quietly says to himself.

(Chapter Two: Searching for Hope will continue the story. Mohinder and Molly will see Matt, eventually leading to them adopting her. Kaito and Ando will begin their search for Hiro, leading to many problems along the way. Claire and her family will begin moving to California and HRG will suspect that someone from the Company is following them. Claude will escape the loft with a mysterious prophetic painting. Someone from the Company will go to the loft as "backup" and will hide Isaac's body.)


	2. Chapter Two: Searching for Hope

**FOUR MONTHS AGO: THE MISSING PIECES**

**CHAPTER TWO: SEARCHING FOR HOPE**

**Isaac Mendez's Loft**

Claude, who is invisible, is holding one of Isaac's paintings. Two detectives are also in the loft examining Isaac's dead body. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. The two detectives go to the door.

"Hello? Are you our backup?" the first detective asks.

The man nods. Claude's eyes widen.

"Damn it!" he quietly exclaims.

The man at the door is The Haitian. Claude knows who he is and knows what his power is. Claude slowly steps back. The Haitian comes in.

"That's it? That's our backup?" the first detective complains.

"Calm down, I'm sure our backup has some more backup," the second detectives assures, "Right?"

The Haitian doesn't respond.

"Hello? Anybody home?" the first one sarcastically asks.

The Haitian quickly punches the first detective, knocking him out. The second detective freaks out.

"Who are you and what do you want!" the second one shouts.

The Haitian grabs the second detective and throws him. He then walks over to Isaac's corpse. At this point, Claude has been slowly escaping. He's been trying to stay away. As long as the Haitian remains unaware that he's there, nothing bad can happen. Claude slowly steps out of the loft with the painting and then starts running away. Suddenly, Candice appears in the loft.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Candice tells him.

The Haitian just merely looks at her and then continues looking at the body.

"We have to move him," Candice tells him, "And stop pretending that you can't talk. It's getting annoying."

The Haitian looks at her.

"You just do your job, and I'll do mine," he warns her.

Claude is in a café looking at the painting. He sets it on a table.

The first painting shows a dead Kaito Nakamura. He's on the ground, blood everywhere. Claudes rolls up the painting, gets up, and leaves the café.

**Roosevelt Hospital**

The door opens. Mohinder and Molly enter the room. Matt is awake. Molly's eyes fill with gleam as she runs over to Matt.

"Officer Parkman! You're alive!" she screams joyfully.

Mohinder is relieved as well. Matt has the same look Molly has. The two look so happy together. Mohinder gives a warm smile.

"How do you feel?" Mohinder asks.

"Alive," Matt replies sarcastically.

"Who shot you anyways?" Mohinder asks with curiosity.

Matt pauses for a second, his smile fades. Molly sees this and stop smiling too.

"What's wrong?" she innocently asks.

Matt looks at Mohinder.

"It was Sylar, I tried to...I thought I could stop him alone. I didn't know what I was thinking. I shot the bullets, but they didn't hit them. He...stopped them...and uh, threw them back at me, I guess."

Matt looks down and smiles again, to avoid worrying Molly. She catches on and doesn't smile back.

"It was the boogeyman, wasn't it?" she asks.

Mohinder walks over to her.

"Yes it was, but he's dead now, don't worry," Mohinder reassures her.

**Lone Pine Hotel**

The family is preparing to leave. They're packing up their stuff. It's early in the morning, the sun isn't even completely out yet.

"Let's go family, we don't want to be late!" HRG hurries them.

"Why can't we just go on a plane like a normal family?" Lyle asks.

"Watch your mouth, Lyle," HRG warns.

"Claire, did you get your jacket?" Sandra asks.

"We have to hurry up!" HRG rushes them.

"I'm trying to get everything as fast as I can!" Claire exclaims.

"Why are we going to California?" Lyle asks.

As you can see, it's chaotic.

**Yamagato Industries**

Kaito and Ando are in the office.

"Hiro might still be in New York," Kaito theorizes.

"But wouldn't he come back here when he finished?" Ando asks.

"Then he's probably dead," Kaito sadly says.

"Hiro can't be dead!" Ando exclaims.

"Well then, let's stop making theories and let's start looking for him," Kaito suggests, "The first place we should search for him is in New York."

"Fine," Ando agrees.

Ando doesn't realize that he was just outsmarted.

**Primatech Research**

Bob is in his office. He's waiting for the others to return. Suddenly, Candice and the Haitian enter, carrying Isaac's body. They close the door behind them.

"Well it's about time," Bob criticizes.

"Hey, we did it as fast as we could!" Candice argues, "Two detectives were snooping around..."

Bob interrupts her.

"That's no excuse, you both can do better, much better," Bob continues.

Elle enters the room.

"What do you mean by that!" Candice shouts.

"Sorry to interrupt...whatever this is, but he's all adjusted," Elle informs them.

Elle looks at Candice and leaves the room.

"Speaking of adjustments, what's the status on Sylar?" Bob asks Candice.

"He's alive. He's been injected with the virus. I have him hidden in a little shack, isolated.

"Good to know," Bob says, "So why are you here and not with him?"

Candice drops Isaac's body and stomps out of the room. Bob sighs and looks at the Haitian.

"Set the body down and go," Bob orders him.

The Haitian does so and leaves.

We return to HRG and his family. They have been packed and are driving on a road. They're driving to California. Claire is sleeping in the car, Lyle is playing a handheld video game, and Sandra is petting Mr. Muggles while reading the map. HRG is driving. He looks through the side mirror and sees a van, he looks at it suspiciously. Nobody else notices this. HRG continues driving and sees a diner by the road.

"Anyone need to use the bathroom?" he asks.

Sandra raises her hand.

"I think Mr. Muggles might have to go too."

HRG smiles, but remains suspicious of the van behind them. They go to the diner and he parks. HRG notices that the van also stops at the diner. It's following them. Claire wakes up. HRG and Sandra get out of the car and she goes inside the diner.

"Anyone else hungry?" HRG asks the kids.

Lyle nods, still looking at his game.

"Yeah sure," Claire answers.

Lyle turns off his game and the two of them leave the van. They enter the diner. Sandra's already in the bathroom. HRG continues watching the van. He can't really see who's in it. Whoever's in the van following them, he doesn't want to leave.

"What's wrong dad?" Claire asks, worried.

HRG looks at her, pretending that everything's okay.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," HRG assures her.

Claire goes with Lyle to a table. HRG pulls out his cell phone. He begins sending a text message to "Wireless." The text message reads:

Hana, I need your help. I believe someone from the Company is following my family. We're on our way to California. We should be there by tomorrow. Please, make sure you respond to this, I can't trust anyone else.

"Who do you think dad's talking to?" Claire asks her brother with curiosity.

"Who cares? I lost the last level of..."

Claire interrupts him.

"Do you even care about dad!" Claire yells at him.

"You're so uptight," Lyle insults.

HRG finishes the message and sits down with his children.

"Who were you calling?" Claire suspiciously asks.

"Somebody to help us sell a house," HRG lies.

"Did he help?" Claire asks.

"No, not really," HRG continues to lie.

HRG looks out the window and sees that the van is gone. He remains suspicious, bur satisfied. Sandra and Mr. Muggles exit the bathroom.

"Sorry about that. So, what are we eating?" Sandra asks.

We return to Matt, Molly, and Mohinder. A nurse enters the room.

"How is everything?" the nurse asks.

"Fine, we're just fine," Matt lies.

"Good. Do you need anything?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine," Matt lies again.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, okay?" she tells him.

Matt nods and she leaves the room. Mohinder looks at Matt.

"When will you be out of here?" Mohinder asks.

"The doctor says I should be out in a few days. Why?" Matt questions.

"Where will Molly go?" he replies.

Molly looks at Mohinder.

"Am I in danger?" Molly asks.

"No, but you don't have anywhere to go," Mohinder tells her, "No parents, nothing. And we can't let you go back to that horrible company."

Molly looks sad.

"So where will I go?" she asks.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Mohinder replies.

"She could stay with you," Matt suggests.

Mohinder didn't think about that. Molly smiles.

"Really? I could stay with you?" she asks happily.

"Maybe, I don't know," Mohinder answers.

Mohinder likes the idea, but he isn't sure if she would be safe with him. He's not sure if he cna handle a kid by himself, although he does like Molly. This idea came on to him too quickly.

"I need to think about it," Mohinder tells them.

Mohinder leaves the room to think about it.

We return to Kaito and Ando. They're exiting an airport.

"That flight was terrible," Kaito complains.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, we're in New York now," Ando responds.

"Yes, that's true," Kaito says.

There is a brief silence. The two of them leave the airport and see New York.

"Where was the last place you saw Hiro?" Kaito asks.

"In Isaac's place," Ando answers.

"Isaac?" Kaito questions.

"The painter," Ando responds.

"Take me to his place," Kaito orders.

"Yes sir," Ando says.

The two of them continue walking.

We return to the family. Everyone is asleep, except HRG, who is driving. HRG smiles, it appears to be around noon.

"Everyone, wake up! We're here," he tells them.

The three of them slowly get up. Mr. Muggles does too. They see their new house.

"Welcome to California," HRG says happily.

"Oh isn't that beautiful? Is that really our new house?" Sandra asks joyfully.

"It sure is," HRG says happily, "How does it look kids?"

Claire and Lyle see the new house.

"It looks great," Claire says, not too enthusiastically.

"It's okay," Lyle says.

"That's the spirit."

They pull into their new driveway, into their new garage. The car stops and they get out.

"The moving truck should be here any minute now," HRG alerts them.

Sandra enters the house. She sets Mr. Muggles down.

"There you are, Mr. Muggles, free to explore."

Mr. Muggles explores his new house. Sandra looks around.

"This house is lovely," she compliments.

Claire and Lyle enter the house. HRG watches out for the moving truck. He's standing in the garage. He looks over, next to his van, and notices something strange. Inside the garage is a black bag.

"What's this?" he asks himself.

HRG walks over toward the black bag, which is something you don't notice at first. He sees that something is inside this black bag. He grabs the bag and pulls out whatever is inside of it. HRG's eyes widen as he sees what was inside the black bag. It was the painting of Kaito Nakamura's death. In the corner of the painting, he sees "1/8" written on it. HRG carefully places it in the black bag and puts it back in the spot where he found it. The moving truck arrives. In front of the house, an invisible Claude walks across the street. He walks over to a van, which is also invisible. HRG is shocked by all of this.

"I have to find the other paintings," he says to himself.

The moving truck stops in front of the garage.

We see a dark room. A man is laying in there. He's alone, confused, and appearing to be very drowsy.

"Where...where am I?"

Suddenly, a beautiful redheaded woman enters the room.

"You woke up a little too early," she says.

"Who are you?" the drowsy man asks.

"My's name Michelle," she introduces herself.

The woman injects him with something, the man suddenly starts falling asleep.

"My name is...Sylar."

Sylar falls asleep. Candice changes back into her real form.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

(Chapter Three: Connections will continue the story. These first two chapters have taken place over the course of one day. This next chapter will span across most of the remaining months. Ando and Kaito will go to Isaac's loft looking for Hiro. HRG will try to figure out who sent him the painting. Matt will leave the hospital and be confronted by Janice. Mohinder will discover that a teenage patient might have the Shanti virus. Eventually, the two of them will decide what will happen to Molly. After being told about the Petrelli's dark family secret by Angela, Heidi will begin to have doubts about her future with Nathan. Peter and Sylar will face off again, but not in the way you think it will.)


End file.
